


Двойник

by KatiSark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через год после смерти лучшего друга Джон встречает человека, который похож и не похож на Шерлока Холмса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Doppleganger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643725) by [Jezunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya). 



Когда Джон первый раз увидел Мэтью, он долго присматривался.

Все дело в росте, сказал он себе. Он подсознательно, растравливая себя, больше года высматривал любую высокую фигуру в темном пальто, любую голову с взъерошенными кудрями или скулы, которыми можно резать алмазы так же запросто, как от них перехватывало дыхание, и потому в книжном магазине его внимание сразу привлекла долговязая фигура в черном напротив.

Наверное, это просто рост. На нем были потертые джинсы и свободная толстовка, еще кроссовки – ничего дорогого или сшитого на заказ.

И волосы у него были не особенно темными или кудрявыми, и скулы – да, они где-то там присутствовали, под вполне упитанной жировой прослойкой от регулярного поедания мяса, рыбы с чипсами, еды на вынос и сдобы. В нем не было той хрупкости, что выдает бывшего наркомана, человека, который сутками забывал поесть, потому что был слишком увлечен борьбой с преступным миром.

Незнакомец почувствовал пристальный оценивающий взгляд Джона и поднял глаза, моргая – они были непростительно похожего на оригинал цвета. У Джона упало сердце, лицо незнакомца вспыхнуло, он ссутулился, будто пытаясь спрятаться за книжкой, которую держал в руках. Джону от смущения самому стало жарко, и он заставил себя закончить с покупками, ни разу не позволив себе еще раз бросить взгляд в том направлении.

И, конечно же, в очереди к кассе он оказался прямо позади того парня.

Волосы у него были темно-рыжие, шея сзади бледная, за исключением редкой россыпи веснушек, и с такого близкого расстояния Джон мог различить, что, хотя от него не пахло одеколоном или явственно различимым ароматом лосьона для бритья, пах он все равно приятно. Естественно. По-домашнему.

У Джона все сжалось внутри. Болезненный тремор прокатился по ноге.

Молодой человек бросил быстрый взгляд из-за плеча, увидел за собой Джона и быстро отвернулся. Он вдруг заметно занервничал.

Они расплатились, и Джон, выходя из магазина, сделал попытку выбросить незнакомца из головы, но тот все еще не ушел – остановился посреди тротуара, тыкая своими длинными пальцами в кнопки мобильника и тихо ругаясь себе под нос.

\- Гм… могу я вам помочь? – Джона удивил его собственный голос. Он не мог вспомнить, разрешал ли себе завязать разговор.

Молодой человек поднял взгляд, моргнул, и, как показалось, внезапно насторожился. Но потом пожал плечами, скорчив гримасу. 

– Новый телефон, - вздохнул он, и от его густого баритона волоски на руках Джона встали дыбом.

\- Думаю, у меня та же самая модель, - услужливо сказал он, доставая из кармана телефон, который подарила ему Гарри, когда он вернулся из Афганистана, тот самый, с вводящей в заблуждение гравировкой и царапинами-уликами. 

Джон показал ему, как синхронизировать почту, с этой загвоздкой он сам справился только на шестой или седьмой раз, и они вместе посмеялись над тем, какие оба полные профаны в том, что касается новых технологий.

Потом молодой человек робко улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Я Мэтью.

Он спросил Джона, не хочет ли тот выпить кофе.

Мэтью был писателем, интровертом, спокойным интеллигентным человеком. Последние два года он путешествовал по Европе и Азии, избегая районов, где велись боевые действия, вел заметки о том, что увидел, каких людей повстречал, о местах удивительной красоты и духовного исцеления. Он никогда не слышал о Джоне и его блоге. А еще он был геем, и Джон больше не колебался, когда речь заходила о его собственных сексуальных предпочтениях – они были направлены на оба пола.

\- Прости, что я на тебя так пялился, - неловко сказал Джон где-то посреди их импровизированного хождения вокруг да около «может быть, и нет, а может, быть и да, мы еще увидимся». – Ты… немного похож на одного моего старого друга.

\- А, - протянул Мэтью, отпивая свой кофе, некрепкий, не слишком сладкий – немного молока и сахара. – Ты с ним служил? – Они уже обсудили прошлое Джона, касавшееся его службы в медицинском корпусе.

Джон покачал головой.

– Мы познакомились после. Он был моим по-настоящему лучшим другом. Мы были…гм… соседями по квартире. И-и… Мы не встречались, то есть, мы никогда не спали вместе и ничего такого не было, но все вокруг твердили, что мы пара, и… просто я слишком жалею, мне кажется. – Он обхватил свою кружку руками, пытаясь прогнать озноб. – Но я не должен был видеть его в тебе. Прости.

Мэтью улыбнулся такой ласковой, сияющей улыбкой, будто ему было хорошо только оттого, что Джон просто рядом. 

– Ничего страшного. Но почему бы тебе не позвонить ему, не дать ему второй шанс? Расскажи ему все как есть.

\- Эх, - Джон почувствовал, как лицо начинает гореть, а может, это лед полыхал в нем, пытаясь прожечь насквозь. – Он… умер… вообще-то.

Глаза Мэтью расширились, лицо застыло от ужаса. 

– О. Мне так жаль.

Джон сглотнул. 

– Он покончил с собой. Около… - он примолк, будто подсчитывая про себя, сколько прошло, хотя на самом деле он точно помнил, сколько, - около четырнадцати месяцев назад. Я просто… - Что за хрень, он начинает с того, что хнычет перед совершенно незнакомым человеком? – Последние дни меня не было рядом, хотя я должен был быть. – Он прерывисто вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Как я уже сказал, я просто слишком жалею.

\- Мне очень жаль, - повторил Мэтью, и лицо его было настолько серьезно и сочувственно, будто он действительно хотел поддержать Джона и разделить его боль.

Джон покачал головой, отмахиваясь от его слов. Он подумал о всех тех глупостях, что принято говорить в ответ на такого рода жалобы. 

– Прости, что я все это на тебя вывалил, - сказал он.

Мэтью несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом сказал: 

\- Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через такое.

Джон посмотрел на него, подумав, что почему-то согласен с ним.

Они разговаривали еще около часа, а потом Мэтью пришло смс. Читая его, он нахмурился, встал и с извиняющейся улыбкой сказал, что ему нужно идти. Он уже собирался уходить, но притормозил, секунду пристально смотрел на Джона, а потом потянулся за салфеткой. 

– Я никогда так не делаю, - сказал он с нервным смешком, выуживая из кармана толстовки шариковую ручку. 

Пока Джон соображал, Мэтью уже нацарапал на тонкой бумаге свой номер телефона и сунул ему салфетку.

\- Мне действительно приятно было с тобой общаться, - сказал он, глядя Джону в глаза своими мягкими серыми глазами, и умчался, на выходе из кафе уже прижимая к уху телефон.

Джон пошел домой и вечером, перед сном, опустошая карманы, еще раз наткнулся на салфетку. Она пролежала на столе меньше чем 48 часов, пока он не набрался храбрости и не позвонил Мэтью, пригласив его выпить вечером.

***

Мэтью поцеловал его первым. Это был не требовательный, но мимолетный, вопрошающий поцелуй. Потом он отстранился, глядя Джону в глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке.

_О,_ подумал Джон, _о да_.

***  
Через два месяца после знакомства они оказались в постели. Джон никогда раньше не был с мужчиной, но приблизительно знал, как это происходит. Мэтт вел его, признавшись, что после университета у него почти никого не было, и они учились всему вместе.

Мэтт был застенчивым и нежным в обеих ролях, и Джону невольно пришло в голову, что Шерлок бы таким не был. Но потом, ведь были все эти намеки на девственность, возможно, неверные… Джон тряхнул головой, напомнив себе сосредоточиться на том человеке, который был рядом с ним, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.

Через несколько раз необходимость в напоминаниях отпала.

***

Ноябрьской ночью, в бурю, Джону впервые приснился кошмар, когда у него ночевал Мэтью. Он проснулся с именем Шерлока, которое умерло на его губах, с томительным ощущением, что под пальцами - восковая безжизненность запястья, но только… нет – пульс под его рукой был очень даже живым.

Он почти целую минуту соображал, что за человек лежит рядом, почти минуту не мог отделить сон от яви, а потом Мэтью просто придвинулся ближе, обняв его, и оставался так, пока он не перестал дрожать.

***  
Мэтью работал над своим магнус опус, книгой о коренном населении различных отдаленных уголков мира. Это был труд, который он мечтал написать еще со средней школы, над ним он работал с тех самых пор и до самой встречи с Джоном, из-за него порой пропадал на несколько недель. Но он всегда возвращался, всегда хотел еще раз увидеться с Джоном, всегда хотел быть с ним, даже для того, чтобы просто обняться, сидя перед телевизором под какую-нибудь дурацкую передачу, после утомительного путешествия в Южную Америку.

В такие вечера Джон осознавал, что сидит, чувствуя, как на лице блуждает улыбка, а внутри разливается тепло, и гладит Мэтью по темно-рыжим волосам.

***

Джон изумился, поняв, что так пролетел еще один год.

Мэтью пошел с ним на кладбище, но стоял позади, у ворот, задумчивый, опустив глаза в землю, давая ему возможность побыть одному.

Джон заметил, что миссис Хадсон уже побывала здесь, а с ней еще кто-то, может, Майкрофт, может Лейстред или Молли. Ни с кем из них он не общался, потому что не мог вспоминать всего, что было, не чувствуя, как внутри снова закипает гнев. Гнев рождался из его собственного глубоко запрятанного чувства вины, потому что за те последние дни он казнил их столько же, сколько и себя. Но в таких вещах лучше не копаться, решил он.

Джон положил на могилу букет _Solanum dulcamara* с фиолетовыми, дурманяще пахнущими ядовитыми цветками. Ему пришлось два дня искать магазин, в котором он смог их заказать, но мысль, что придется покупать охапку безвкусных роз или нарциссов, была невыносима – и те и те Шерлок ненавидел._

_Он опустился на колени перед надгробием, заметив, что гладкий черный камень уже начал выветриваться, за два года ветер и дождь обточили уголки букв в имени._

_Он прошептал в пустоту: «Я скучаю по тебе», но не получил ответа._  
  
***

Мэтью почти закончил работу над своей книгой. Ему пришлось еще несколько раз отправиться в путешествие - опять отправиться в какую-то глухомань в России и Китае и нескольких океанских островных государствах. Джон провожал его в Хитроу, без возражений заплатив за них обоих в такси, чтобы подольше побыть вместе перед тем, как его снова поглотит тоска.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Мэтью ему в волосы, когда они обнимались у края тротуара, и тихий рокот его голоса пронзил Джона насквозь. – Скоро увидимся.

Джон кивнул, отступил на шаг, медлил - не хотел уходить. 

– Три недели, - сказал он, - и ни днем больше.

\- Ни за что, - согласился Мэтью, улыбаясь.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Джон, почти не колеблясь, и только потом отпустил Мэтью к терминалу.

***

Телефон Шерлока тренькул позади него, там, где он его оставил – на краю ванной в неопрятном номере московской гостиницы. К счастью, он редко здесь появлялся, пока был в России, но три недели на конспиративной квартире Майкрофта были не лучше. Он обернул полотенце вокруг шеи, взъерошил свои недавно окрашенные мокрые волосы, потом встал и потянулся за телефоном.

_Во сколько у тебя самолет?_

_В 23-00_ , набрал Шерлок в ответ. _А что?_

Он почти слышал эти робкие нотки в ответной смс-ке и легко представил, как странно милый румянец разливается по лицу его любовника.

_Мне удалось отпроситься на завтра с работы,_  
и я подумал о том, чтобы устроить тебе   
сюрприз в аэропорту, но потом я понял,   
что не знаю, во сколько ты прилетаешь. 

Улыбаясь уголками губ, Шерлок подробно описал свой обратный путь, и, после секундной паузы, добавил:

_Я скучаю по тебе._

Ответ Джон пришел через четыре минуты шестнадцать секунд, и Шерлок наслаждался каждым их мгновением.

_Я тоже по тебе скучаю._

Шерлок посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, свой облик, скрупулезно измененный гримом и регулярным питанием. 

– Слышал, Мэтью? – пробормотал он. – Джон по тебе скучает.

Да, слова предназначались его альтер эго, но пауза длиной в четыре минуты шестнадцать секунд, букет паслена и каждый раз, когда Джон звал его по имени во сне – всё это принадлежало Шерлоку.

_Всего несколько поездок, и все закончится_ , напомнил он Джону. И потом: _Скоро увидимся._

Он вытер насухо волосы полотенцем, смазал их средством, от которого они не так сильно курчавились, проверил, как его превращение в тихого интеллигентного писателя, который стремится к Джону Уотсону - как всегда, когда он колесил по миру, методично уничтожая преступную сеть Мориарти.

Скоро.

Он поправил одежду, ненужные очки для чтения по привычке столкнул на лоб. Дважды проверил свои посадочные талоны и паспорт, папку с рукописью и фотографиями, которые служили ему в качестве легенды и прикрытия – последние главы к книге, которую он якобы писал. Он мерил шагами крошечную комнатку, ожидая такси, которое отвезет его в аэропорт, и оттуда он вернется в Англию, вернется к Джону.

Скоро он вновь увидит Джона – а Джон, наконец, увидит его.

*Паслен сладко-горький


End file.
